


Honour Among Men

by Jahaliel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 and 1, M/M, crossposted from tumblr, fluffy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: 5 times Rex defended Obi-Wan Kenobi's honourand the 1 time Obi-Wan defended Rex





	Honour Among Men

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this tumblr post ](https://norcumi.tumblr.com/post/160887066674/thefreelancerdivision-5-times-rex-had-to-defend).  
> dedicated to [@norcumi](https://norcumi.tumblr.com/) and [@thefreelancerdivision](https://thefreelancerdivision.tumblr.com) on tumblr <3
> 
> (also yes it is probably cheating because the 5th and 1 happen at the same meeting but oh well, hope you like it anyway XD)

The first time Rex defended General Kenobi’s honour was when a group of new shinies thought this Jedi would be the same as the rest, that they were just cannon fodder to the General. Rex hadn’t known Kenobi long at this point but the few firefights they’d been in together, had much lower losses than when he wasn’t involved. And he made a point of telling the newbies that. Loudly. While they ran laps.

The second time it was to an asshole reporter. They’d tried to sneak into the Temple while the Negotiator was on mandatory rest leave for a scoop. Rex escorted them firmly from the premises before chewing them out like he would a shiny. His passionate defense of the Jedi, of General Kenobi and Skywalker and the fact that the only reason the war was not lost immediately was these brave men and women were risking their lives, impressed the journalist although they did not think much of the Captain’s assertion that they should journey to the front lines if they wanted to tell war stories.

The third time was to Cody when the Rako Hardeen shit went down - yes he’d been devastated, to lose the chance at something more than a few stolen nights when he’d held Kenobi until the man got some _kriffing_ sleep. And he’d been hurt upon learning of the deception though not as badly as the others because his cyare was alive, for in the end they all risked death each day. Rex told his vod these truths and one more - if Kenobi didn’t tell them it was probably because the Council, in their *infinite wisdom* had stopped him. When Cody still didn’t want to let it go, Rex clued him into the relationship between Kenobi and himself, never mind the regs violations.

The fourth time it happened, Rex chewed out his own General over Kenobi’s actions - fearing not for a reprisal but despairing that Skywalker would actually see the way Kenobi was draining himself, running himself into the ground with work and caring. (The first time they’d ended up in bed together without clothes on Rex had been able to run his hand down Kenobi’s side and count each of his ribs.) He conspired with Cody to lock both of their COs in a supply closet until the two idiots actually talked about their problems. It worked, and worked well although it took a while for Kenobi to forgive him.

The fifth time, Obi-Wan and Rex had been summoned in front of the High Council - and Rex knew something was up when Obi-Wan didn’t go to sit in his chair but remained standing next to Rex. the Council began and when Rex realised that they were going to ream them out for the fraternisation and Attachment, he lost it. He forgot that these were some of the most venerated Jedi in existence and just talked over them about how important it was to have attachment, a warm body - not to mention the sheer amount of work and time and effort that General Kenobi has given to the war effort.

“Captain,” his diatribe was interrupted by a soft voice, no less commanding for its volume. “It’s really alright.”

“With all due respect. Sir. It’s not.”

This causes his _jetii_ to smile, and Rex feels himself smiling back - a cough recalls them to where they are and Rex then gets the absolute pleasure of watching the Negotiator, watching Obi-Wan, turn his silver tongue on the Council. Most of it he catalogues with half an ear - Obi-Wan is pointing out that he could and would leave the Order, and then who would do the work, after all he is the War General. He’s also the Darling of the Republic and has ten different contacts to break a story that would see his leaving spun positively. (Rex knows that where Kenobi goes, Skywalker follows and it’s highly likely that both the 212th and 501st would go with them too. From the way some Councillors look like they’ve bitten a sour fruit he thinks they know it too)

But the reason Rex is not really paying that much attention is due to the very first thing Obi-Wan had said - “Councillors; Captain Rex is one of the most honourable men I have met. To work with him is a pleasure, to love him is a privilege. And regardless of the outcomes for me at the end of this meeting - you will not visit any consequences on the Captain, _I hope that is understood_.”

Love!?! Obi-Wan _loved_ him?! Even as Rex processed that Obi-Wan had declared it so boldly, he could feel the warmth and amusement of his lover - like an embrace even though they were still adhering rigorously to decorum. The meeting ended, they were dismissed and Rex waited to follow his General out, but Obi-Wan smiled at him, took his arm and they walked out together, the affection swirling between them lighting up the Force in a way that made several Councillors start to think.


End file.
